Gone
by PlasticTears
Summary: Hermione and Rons daughter is missing and someone else will be there to pick up the pieces.
1. 24 hours missing

_**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_24 hours missing__._

_I looked out into the garden where the tent was sat up. My roses were trampled now and everyone kept knocking the garden gnome over. But that did not matter right now. Our only child was missing and had been since yesterday morning. I didn't know how this worked in the wizarding world when something like this happened. With it being only a few years after the war this was being taken seriously. I guess they still thought there could be deatheaters out there. I knew better I had been one of the three to help send them away. This was personal someone wanted my child but why?_

_The leading Auror was Harry and I knew I was in good hands. Ron was nowhere to be found I sent an owl yesterday to him when it happened but I had yet to receive a response. The fireplace came alive before a body flew out of it. People were coming and going through it I had stopped checking to see who it was last night. A throat cleared and I turned around not expecting whom I saw. "Mrs. Weasley" there was a bite in his tone when he said my name I ignored it and stared at him. "Yes Malfoy?" He was nervous and kept shuffling papers around. "They would like me to get another statement from you" "fine" I replied and sat down in the chair. _

_I looked him over noting that he had gained some of his weight back and he no longer looked haunted or frightened. War is a funny thing and can do awful things to a person, even if your family was a big supporter of it all. "Ok where were you when you noticed she was missing?" I remember yesterday so clear and probably always will. "I had just cleared the breakfast dishes and Rose had asked to go play with the gnomes." She loved to tease them like her father did. I wondered again when Ron could possible be. "I had turned my head just a minute and when I looked out the window the gnome was there but she wasn't." Draco's quill was moving across the paper taking everything I said down. "When did you become a Auror?" I asked him while he wrote. "About a year ago, not much one can do when your father was a deatheater." "Have you received any threats lately, noticed anyone watching you when you are out?" I thought back to the last few weeks and couldn't think of anything. Life was crazy with a toddler and husband who worked all the time. "Nothing I comes to mind" "the ministry is doing everything can right now to find him." This did not comfort me at all maybe it was who was telling me. _

"_Have you informed Ron about this?" Did he really think I wouldn't tell my own husband his child was gone? "Yes I have but he is to busy with work right now." I glanced out the window again and saw Harry talking with a tall man. "Hermione why is he not here with you during this time?" In my state I was not up calling him out on actually using my name for once. "I don't know" was all I said as a tear slid down my face._

_**Two days before….**_

"_Ron do not walk away from this" I was sick of yelling at him about his choice to give up being an Auror and working with George. I know he needed to because of everything with Fred but right now we needed the extra galleons coming in. "You just don't understand he needs me right now I am all he has." I knew it and understood it Bill was off with Fleur raising his family and Charlie was still in Romania with the Dragons. Ron and I had chosen a home closer to the family so we could see them more. After the war we realized how precious time with them was. We had argued a bit over this issues and things would calm down and he would forget about it. Today was different I could see determination in his eyes. I stared him down pleading with my eyes for him to give me his usual answer. "The business is picking up Ill be bring home the same amount and will mean more time with you and Rose." He had thought this over well and knew I was not happy with the constant going away that Harry and him did. There were still seeking out deatheaters wanting to rid the world once and for all of anything reminding them of Voldemort. "I just don't know Ron it's a big decision that doesn't just affect us." With that he stormed out of the house and with a loud pop was gone._

_**Present Day**_

_They hadn't let anyone in the house to see me. They said it would taint any evidence that might be there.__Everything was gone over at lest twice once by hand and another time by wand. If anything was found no one told me. Draco had moved outside to Harry and they were going over the papers in his hand. I feared for Rose she needed me and whoever took her wouldn't know how to take care of her. She needed her bath of a night a book read to her and kisses before she dozed off. Harry walked into the house and hugged me hard. "I'm sorry" was all he said and the tears came. "Had Ron replied back yet" I shook my head no and whipped my face. "I'll have Ginny check with Molly to see if she has seen him. You sit and don't worry about a thing." _

_I sat in the big chair that faced the door. Maybe if I stared at it long enough she will come walking through there with Ron and it would have all been a joke. Several hours passed and finally everyone was gone but for a few Auror's and the house was cleared for visitors. "Come stay with us Hermione" I looked at Harry and knew that I should but what if she came back and I was not here? "I need to stay just incase she comes back or Ron comes I don't want him to worry" "I understand maybe I can send Ginny over to stay with you then" he hugged me goodbye "I would like that" I replied walking him to the door._

_I was not a very good hostess. Ginny brought me food and tea all while I hardly spoke and stared at the door. I did have wonderful people in my life even if one of them was not responding back to me right now. _


	2. A week missing

_**Chapter Two**_

_A week missing_

_Molly finally heard from Ron two days ago. Nothing new just that he was not coming home and he didn't know who would take Rose he had answered all of Harry's questions. He would not tell anyone where he was an only meet Harry at a muggle pub. This was not happening Rose was gone Ron not coming home how was I to deal with it._

_Ginny being the best she could staying with me occasional checking in on the kids. Draco being a first year Auror was assigned to keep track of me and answer any questions that I had. The one and only one I had seemed to not have a answer. The garden was still closed off even though nothing more could be found. They wanted to involve the muggle police but we lived in a Wizard community no muggle could have done this._

_After giving me a week to take everything in they wanted me to pose for pictures for the Daily Prophet and make a statement. Tuesday one week since she had been gone I sat in the rocker in her room posing for photos and being interviewed. "Mrs. Weasley do you know who would do such a thing?" The camera flashed in my eyes and tried to focus on the reporter. "No" I answered Ginny was standing off to the side trying to make this more bearable for me. Draco was acting as sort of a bodyguard against the reporters. "Rumor is that you were receiving threats before this happened" "that is not true!" I yelled. _

_Remembering to keep my calm I went with what I had wrote down. "I ask for Rose to be returned and no questions asked. If you are afraid to do so then drop her at St. Mungo's or the Ministry. There is a 5,000 Galleon reward for her return or information leading to her whereabouts." I glanced up at the camera and saw Draco looking at me with sorrow in his eyes. Why would he feel sorry for me? We were enemies because of some blood status nothing more nothing less. With one look he cleared everyone out of Rose's room and I worked to tidy the place back up. It needed to be perfect so she would be able to locate everything when she came home. "Don't ask me to do that again," I said to Ginny while I folded up the blanket Molly had knit Rose. "Harry says it doesn't look good if your not being seen as a grieving mother. They will think you had a hand in her disappearance." I knew they were protecting me but I didn't want people to see me weak. I was one-third of the Golden Trio who took down the Dark Lord and Rose needed me to be strong. _

_I told Ginny to head home and spend some time with the kids and Harry. Draco would stay as he always did and I knew if Harry trusted him I was safe. "Can I make you something for dinner?" "Why are you being nice to me?" I blurted out he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. "As oppose to what? That nasty foul little boy you grew up with?" He caught me off guard with his remark. "Look Hermione I know what I was like and the war changed everyone including me. I just cannot keep looking at how sad and upset you are without feeling something. I am human I am capable of having feelings." "Sorry, and yes I would love to have something to eat." He made his way to the kitchen and I returned to my spot on the couch._

_Harry had let everyone know that I was to be left alone and not smothered to death. But in my loneliness a little smothering would not be bad right now. Molly was busy with the kids so Ginny could be with me and Arthur was working all the time now that muggle items were popular. After dinner I figured now would be a good time to get to know the new Draco Malfoy._

"_Are you married?" I asked him while we cleared the table and he snorted. "What?" "Do you really think anymore marry me now. I am the son of deathereater, my mother is in hiding, and I am broke." He took the plates from me and charmed them to start washing. I liked doing dishes it kept me busy and my mind wouldn't wonder. "When you love someone you can see past things like that" I answered him and it was true Ron and I was never rich by any means. We had enough to keep up just on the edge of comfortable and he wanted to throw it all away. _

"_Everyone in our circle of friends is either dead or locked up and I was on house arrest for a couple years and only just rejoined the living." "How did you come by the Auror job?" We had cleaned up the kitchen and I returned to the spot on the couch that I hardly left. "Harry actually helped me get it." Draco sat in a chair that allowed him to face just about every window in the living room. I knew a while back that Harry was the reason he got a lesser sentence then his father. Draco was just a misguided boy who wanted to protect his family and do what was asked of him. "I think that is enough about me Hermione. Get some rest tonight you have that meeting with Harry tomorrow." I hadn't slept Rose was on my mind all the time. I stopped worrying over Ron he was big enough to take care of himself. Tomorrow I would sit down with Harry and go over possible suspects. Hoping I was in good hands I stretched out on the sofa and tried to sleep._

_**All characters belong to J.K Rowling. **_

_**I have not decided what direction I am going in yet with this. I do have some idea though so I'm not just making it up as I go!**_

_**Please review if you like!**_


	3. Still a week missing

_** Chapter Three**_

_Still a week missing_

_I sat down with Harry the next morning as usual I was not alone Draco and Ginny both were beside me. I didn't sleep last night and I laid awake thinking of this new Malfoy. Gone was the boy who lived to torment me in our youth instead of was man filled with regret and haunted dreams. He slept off and on last night and woke each time from a horrible dream. I'm sure our dreams were no different when the war first ended only mine went away his hasn't. _

"_Alright Hermione we found a small hair in the grass and ran a test on it and it came back as Ron's." "Well Harry it is our yard is that all you have? Everyone has trampled through my garden for days only to find a hair that belongs to my husband." I knew I needed to check my anger it was not Harry's fault he was the best and I trusted him. "Sorry Hermione there was no signs of a struggle nothing but the hair. Whoever took her must have known her." Who would take my child I have done nothing to no one. We don't even leave the house much unless we all go. "Think back to the last couple weeks even months was anything out of the normal?" _

_I leaned back in my chair and thought of everything we had done the two months. There were only play dates with Ginny's kids and sleepovers at Molly's. I never went out alone even though I could handle myself I just liked the extra protection for Rose. The only abnormal thing was Ron and I fighting all the time. "Unless fighting with Ron counts then no, nothing was out of the normal." Harry sighed, "what was the fighting about" "Oh you know the same ole same ole." I learned forward and thought I heard Draco let out a small gasp. Was it so hard to think that I would fight with Ron at all? _

"_Still not agreeing to him taking on the new job with George?" "No we need the money right now." I thought back to my conversation last night with Draco. He had said no one would love him cause he was broke and here I was sounded money hungry. "Maybe I was just picking a fight for nothing. That is the reason he has not return home did he tell you that?" "He danced around the subject but I gathered that much" Harry flipped open a folder and pulled out a mug shot. "Have you ever seen this guy hanging around with Ron?" I studied the photo we shared the same friends an this was not one of them. "No I have not, what is relation to my missing daughter?" "He runs a underground gambling circle here and in the muggle world. Ron had mentioned him to me a couple times but it was just in passing and I blew it off." I still had no idea why he would be connected to Rose. I knew being an Auror came with some risk now that the war was over. There was a lot of ex-deatheaters out there wanted revenge on us._

"_Check him out then. If Ron mentioned him then I am sure he is important. But if he is the one who took Rose she would have not went willing." I had spent countless nights up with her when she was screaming there was no silencing charm heavy enough to block her out. "It's worth a look I'll send someone out to his house today." Harry closed the folder and I stood up to leave. Hugging Harry tightly he promised to owl if he found anything new. _

_Arriving home I noticed that a letter had been dropped by the front door. I reached to pick it up when a hand stopped me. "That could be a ransom letter better let me take care of it." Draco levitated the letter to the kitchen table and took out some parchment. "I am sending Harry a owl he will want to know what we found." _

_The letter caused much fuss but it was nothing but a misplace note from Ron. He wrote it when I was trying to get him to reach out to me. It was not meant for me to read and contained hurtful things. He claimed I was making up Rose being gone to get him to come home. He didn't understand how I could make our child a pawn in a game. This was not the Ron that I knew and loved he never would say this. I turned the letter over to Harry maybe they could track it back to where it came from. _

_Feeling exhausted by the day I opted for a nap on the couch while Draco kept watch. Ginny had popped over to Molly's to check up on the children. Sleep never came and I spent the time thinking about Draco. It was strange having him here everyday and using his proper name. I know it's just a job but I did appreciate everything he was doing. Even after letting people know that I was ok to have visitors no one still came. Ginny said Molly was just super busy right now and Arthur was always at work till late in the evenings. Did I purposely distance myself from this family? We went to every get together and something tragic happens and no one is there for me. _

_Rising up I caught Draco staring at me. "What?" I asked him running my hands through my hair. "Nothing you just seemed to be in deep thought that's all." "I don't understand why no one has visited me or offered to help out besides Ginny. Harry did tell them I was ok with people visiting didn't he?" Draco nodded his head "maybe they think you still need time." What I needed was family beside me comforting me. "Argument or not Ron should be here with me he is her father after all. If she didn't have red hair I'm sure he would try to disprove it." "The letter was nothing more then pent up frustration. By now he must know that it's true what happened." "What I said earlier about us fighting over money. Its complicated right now and I didn't mean to sound money hungry. I think I was picking a fight to mask how I was really feeling about life." _

_He moved to sit beside me "I understand, Harry was always mentioning in the office how every time he saw you he couldn't shake the look you had about you. It was a tortured look one fill sadness and loneliness." He hit the nail on the head. I was lonely that's why Ron wanted to work for George so he could spend more time with Rose and I. "Instead of wanting my husband home I pushed him away and now Rose is gone and I have no one." The tears fell and he pulled me to him. It was odd being comforted by Malfoy I felt something in that embrace that was nothing what he use to be. War it had changed us all some for the better I believe._

_**All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Still not sure how heavy the Dramione will be. I like the idea of a slow but kinda fast build up to it. I do love reading Dramione stories but sometimes it feels rushed to get to them being together. This if not noticed is not cannon as Hugo has not been born yet. **_


	4. A month gone

_** Chapter Four**_

_A Month Gone_

_Every lead turned out to be a dead end I knew it wouldn't be long before they gave up on her. In the muggle world when a child is missing this long they are often thought of being dead. I refused to believe that and give up. They still had some unknown man Ron had mentioned in passing. The only person who was there for me still was Draco. He stayed long after work had dismissed him. He had more then proved himself sorry for the seven years he spent tormenting me. I didn't like to think that something inside me was stirring that had been dead for a while. People would say that it was given current circumstance and that he was taking advantage of me. He was there during every bad dream and when I would drive my crazy after searching every childes face while out shopping. Draco held me and would chase my tears away. _

_Ginny had returned home to her family and no one came to see me. I was invited to the Burrow in hopes it would keep my mind off Rose. Draco was with me no one but Harry knew he was dismissed from watching me. Molly blamed me for losing Ron and Rose. Upon hearing this Draco brought me home and told me that they were just upset. I came to lean on Draco and would often stare at him while he slept. Maybe just maybe what I was feeling was something I should have felt with Ron. _

_Just when I had given up an owl came saying that Harry had captured this unnamed man and Ron. I was shocked that Ron would be brought in last I heard he had answered all questions truthfully. I was invited to sit in on the interview if I would like. Maybe I would finally have some answers about her. _

_Arriving at the Ministry of Magic Harry met us in the lobby. "Hermione I don't know if he knows anything but it's worth a shot. They are giving them bot__h __Veritaserum." He opened the door and led them through into a dark room. In the center of the room was a bight light walking closer I saw it was a glass box. Four chairs were off to one side. "Don't worry they cannot see you" Harry said helping me into a seat. Draco and Harry took a seat on either side of me. The light inside the box was too bright to see anyone in there but I knew someone was there. As the light dimmed a man came into view. He had long grayish bread and scraggly hair and looked tired. I was expecting a mad man not some poor old man. _

_I watched as the slipped him the Veritaserum and a Auror came into view. "Please state your name for record." The man lifted his head "Theodore Nott." I gasped and so did Draco there was no way he was who he said he was. "It can't be" I heard Draco mutter, "they gave them Veritaserum he isn't lying" Harry said looking me in the eye. We had thought he was killed in the battle of Hogwarts. "That is not the name he has been using, which is why they wanted truth serum used on him." Draco leaned forward to get a better look at Theodore. _

"_How do you know Ron Weasley?" The Auror's quill moved fast across the parchment. "We meet about three months ago in the Leaky Cauldron during a tournament." "What kind of tournament?" The Auror shuffled some parchment around and pulled out a picture. "A muggle game of cards, I picked it up while living in muggle London and a few people started putting on tournaments." "Have you every seen this little girl before?" The Auror slid this photo across the table. I knew it was Rose without having to see it. His answer was a whispered yes and I fainted._

_I was lying on a couch when I came to and I heard voice arguing. "How could you put her through that. I have been giving you updates on how she has been." "Really Draco I didn't think he would be anything but another dead end that's why I invited her along." I closed my eyes this man had meet my daughter and I didn't know why or how. "You will clear everything threw me before you run it by her got it?" I heard a small sound from Harry that was neither a gasp nor a sigh. "How long have you liked her Draco?" I waited with closed eyes for the answer I knew they didn't know I was wake. _

_Draco was quite for some time before he finally answered. "Not sure when it happened it just happened. I know what you're going to say and no I am not taking advantage of the situation here. You have not seen her like I have this past month. I can't help but want to comfort her and try to make everything go away." I felt the couch sink down and knew Draco had sat down. "Draco she is still married and I really didn't think you would take advantage of her right now." "I will get the rest of the interview and go over what she should and should not know." I heard a loud pop and knew Harry had left._

"_I know you're awake" I rose up and looked at him his head was in his hands. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on him. I knew what he was struggling with cause I felt the same way. This was not the time to have these feelings. "Draco, thank you for everything this past month I don't know what I would have done without you." He lifted his head and looked at me I saw the hungry there in his eyes. Fast as lighting he kissed me. In that kiss I felt everything he felt. _

_He pulled away from me "Hermione I am so…" I cut him off by kissing him again. Right now I needed this and I needed him. It was the first time in a month that I knew everything would be just fine._

**Took four times to write this chapter computer kept shutting off before I could save it. A little big of Dramione thrown in there. Review if you like to but it's not necessary as I will still update.**

**Thanks! **

**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **


	5. Learning the Truth

_** Chapter Five**_

_Over the next few weeks I was constantly bothering Harry for the transcripts from the interview. He wouldn't budge until Draco read through them all with him. Just saying his name brings a smile to my face. Things have been moving along nicely after our little kiss we shared. We spent most of the nights talking about his experience during the war. I never pushed for him to talk about his parents when the time was right he would talk. During the day I would try to find any excuse to touch him or just be near him. This is how it was suppose to feel with Ron. _

_One afternoon I had popped over to the Burrow to drop off something's that belonged to Molly when I over heard a conversation between her and Ginny. "Mom Harry will not tell me why they are holding Ron." "I don't understand Hermione is at fault here. She is the reason Rose is gone and now look at her playing house with Draco." I guess they never heard me or saw that I had arrived. I could feel Draco's tension and knew he wanted me to leave. "Mom really he is acting as some sort of bodyguard. Harry said it was for work and he is getting paid. Trust me I remember him well from school he would not being playing house with someone like her." _

_Once again my blood status was brought up. This was a shock coming from the Weasley's who never were like the Malfoy's. Draco kept tugging on my arm to get me to leave. I sat the box down on the steps and turned to go but not before I heard what I never thought I would hear. "I warned Ron about her and what would happen if he married a Mudblood." Before I could react or hear Ginny's reply Draco apparated us away._

_I felt betrayed I had fought side by side with these people in a war when I didn't have to. I needed to get the transcripts from Harry I am over them protecting me. _

_The next morning I slipped out of the house before Draco woke. I needed to find the Hermione I was during the war today is the day I get answers. Arriving at the Ministry I all but ran to Harry's office. His assistant said he was in a hearing but I could wait in his office. Once she shut the door I started going through papers on his desk. Nothing, that's what I found, I sat down just as Harry came through the door. "Hermione I wasn't expecting you here." He moved to hug me but I stepped aside "I need those transcripts right now I done waiting I want the truth and all of it." He stared at me "I haven't went through them yet" "NO" I yelled, "I don't want just what you think I can handle." "Hermione I don't think its wise to read the whole thing. I just don't want you hurt." I knew his intentions were good but I was done. "Please Harry I need to know this concerns my only child. It's been a month if she is hurt somewhere I need to know."_

_He reached into the desk drawer muttered a revealing spell and pulled out the thick folder. "Here its both Ron's and Nott's statements." I took the folder from him "thank you I'm just sick of not knowing." "I am a father Hermione I understand I would want the same thing." I hugged him and slowly walked out of his office._

_Draco was mad when I arrived back home. "You would have stopped me," I said sitting the folder on the table. "He should not have given you that" "All I want is answers if she is alive I want to find her. If Ron had some involvement I would like to know." Finally nodding his head ok I sat down at the table. The thickness of the folder shocked me but then again I fainted before they really had gotten started. _

_Rose's picture was the first thing I saw when I opened it. _

_ Mr. Weasley has admitted to meeting Mr. Nott three months ago during a card game. Their bidding system varies from the muggle games. Mr. Nott said a player wishing to play must offer up a child. If the said player loses he forfeits the child and can leave or play another hand to win the child back. This is the same for the muggle game only difference is animals are used._

_Mr. Nott implied that Mr. Weasley had lost both hands so he had to forfeit the child. The child was brought to an undisclosed location and left in Nott's care. A search of Nott's house did not turn up a child. There was no evidence of a child every being there. Mr. Nott mentioned this was not the first time Mr. Weasley had gambled with his daughter. When asked what the kids purpose was neither one could give a clear explanation. Mr. Nott implied slavery and house elf like treatment. Mr. Weasley told us that usually orphan children were used and given a chance at having a home. When asked why they didn't gamble with money neither one had a answer._

_Mr. Weasley stated he was lying to his wife about being employed as an Auror. He quite about eight months ago and was telling her he wanted to help his brother out. He spent his days away at "work" gambling but said his luck ran out when he lost his daughter. He wanted information about her whereabouts so he had been hanging with Nott in hopes to locate her. When asked why he did what he did his reply was that he was bored and he didn't care for either the wife or the daughter anymore._

_When asked about the child Mr. Nott said he lost her in a game to an unknown man. He knew the child was missing but like Mr. Weasley he did not care. According to Mr. Nott he learned about card games we was hiding in the muggle world after the war. His family was big supporters of the Dark Lord and he knew he would be put away if caught. _

_I flipped through both of their mugshots Ron had lied to me for eight months and he was the cause of Rose being gone. "When do they plan to tell Ron's family?" Draco sat down beside me "I think when they find Rose. Harry said he is trying his best to get the information out of Nott but he doesn't have a name for the guy." I wondered which statement is true about what they children were used for. I closed the folder having read enough to get what's going on. "What do I do now?" I asked Draco "wait it out" he replied I didn't want to wait I had waited a month. _

_As far as I knew Rose was safe if she was being treated as a slave then she was in a house hopefully warm. "Harry put a watch on the Leakey Cauldron he thinks they guy might return. Even with Nott locked up they continue to have the games." "If Ron didn't like us anymore why hang around trying to get information about her." "Harry thinks it's because of how much press was caused by this I don't think he saw that coming." "We are the Golden Trio of course there would be a lot of press."_

_Draco was right I would wait it out and do my best to keep looking for her. If she is being treated as a slave then maybe she will have to run errands one day and that will be when I will find her. _

_I slept in fits that night but Draco was there holding me and rocking me back to sleep. I still don't know what I would do with him. Harry sent a owl earlier in the day letting me know that Ron wanted a Divorce and in this case one would be granted without a lot of legal fees. I accepted I couldn't go back to our old lives with the knowledge that I had._

**Sorry it's late. Winter popped up and knocked out the power and we were trying to move at the same time.**

**Comment review whatever you feel like more to come.**


End file.
